Tears of The Lost
by The Feather Within The Quill
Summary: A soul is lost and only the tears can call the one to save them


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Yugioh characters.

Tears of The Lost

It had been just over a year since Atem, the mighty Pharoah of Egypt had passed onto the afterlife and ever since that day things have never really been the same.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan had all tried to move on after that day and were now sitting in the game shop discussing their worries over the female of their group – Tea she was the glue that kept them all together but ever since the ceremonial dual she had never been the same. The once cheerful smile that they all loved had faded away and was replaced with a look of deep despair and a very lost soul, the once sapphire eyes with a shine that rivaled the gems themselves was gone and was replaced with tears that shone like crystal but overflowed like the nile itself.

The boys had lost count as to when they all last saw Tea smile.

"I don't know what to suggest Yug, we have tried everything to bring Tea back and I'm losing hope." said Joey with his eyes downcast towards the floor, tears slowly falling for their lost friend. Tristan saw the tears fall from Joey's eyes and went over to comfort his pal, while Yugi had not said a word and was just as cress fallen as the other two.

Tristan closed his eyes and said in all but a whisper. "Tea's soul is becoming more lost every single day and what Joey speaks is true and when we do see her all I see is a broken spirit filled with unshed tears, please say something Yugi. What can be done?"

Yugi listened to every word that was spoken by his friends and he knew why she was broken. Tea had fallen for the Pharaoh and had fallen hard and he knew for a fact that the Pharaoh had done the very same, but Tea being the selfless person she was refused to say anything and supported Atem all the way to the afterlife, now they had to try and find Tea the salvation she needs and thinking that he finally spoke.

"I understand what you are saying and I believe I know what needs to be done but we cannot be the ones to do it."

"What do you mean Yug?" asked Joey

"I mean something Ishizu said to me on the quiet after the Pharoah was laid to rest, she said that one day the Pharoah will return, when he is needed once again."

"Really?" replied Tristan. "Yes Tristan and I have a feeling that has to with Tea."

"So what do we do now?" asked Joey

"We wait." replied Yugi and with that all three of the looked to sky where the stars were shining as if they were planning something, little did they know were that three others were doing the same in another place.

Ishizu, Marik and Odion were standing upon the sand dunes of Egypt in the Valley of the Kings looking up at the sky.

"Do you feel it sister?" asked Marik with a smile. Ishizu looked to her brother then back to the stars and smiled too. "I do brother, the Pharaoh is coming back, to answer the call of the tears of the lost. As it was preordained five millenia ago."

Meanwhile back in Domino City...

The stars were shining bright upon a dark blue velvet of a sky and as they were twinkling away a pair of sad sapphire eyes looked upon them and smiled a sad smile. The one that carried those eyes and sad smile was none other than Tea herself, the tears were falling and nothing could stop them and with every tear that fell every one of her hopes and dreams died, this soul was lost and there seemed that there was no way to return.

"I miss him,I love him but I needed to let him go so he could be happy and at peace." The brunette sobbed. Tea continued to wander the dark streets and she wandered around until she came to the pier and it was here her tears overflowed as it brought back memories of her and the Pharaoh's date, she continued to stare out until she decided to wander to the beach.

Once at the beach, Tea found a bit of comfort from the sounds of the waves lashing against the shore and she sat upon the sand just listening to everything around her and silently something could take away the despair...little did she know was someone had listened to her tears.

Somewhere in another world...

Pharaoh Atem had been summoned by the Egyptian deities Ra, Isis and Osiris and now he stood in front of the three. They all looked down upon him with a knowing smile and it was Isis that spoke first.

"Pharaoh Atem, we have summoned you here to talk to you about a matter a great importance." Atem was shocked and asked. "What is this matter?"

Osiris spoke next. "Someone within the world of the living is suffering greatly, when you came to the afterlife that was not the end of your destiny."

"What do you mean?" asked Atem

"What my husband speaks of is that your are destined to go back to the world of the living by answering the call of the tears."

"Call of the tears, what is that?"

By now it was Ra that spoke. "Pharaoh Atem, the call of the tears is when a soul becomes so lost that it needs help finding its way back towards the light and it is only you that can save this soul. It is said to be written in the stars that a mighty Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt would find his chosen one in another time and that is what is about to come to pass."

By now to say Atem was shocked was an understatement, to find out he was destined to return to the land of the living by the call of tears to save a soul. He was feeling happy that he can now go back to be with his friends but he needed to ask the one question that was running in his mind.

"Who's tears call me and who's soul needs finding?"

The three gods looked at each other and then turned back to the Pharaoh and Atem gasped because what he saw was a rare sight for the goddess Isis had delicate tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pharaoh, you ask the one question we will answer, but know this please save her for she is a true angel, we have seen how she looked after you when you were lost and how she never left your side. Though the others helped aswell, she who we speak of truly is respected by the Egyptian God and Goddesses, for she has a soul purer than any we have seen before."

Atem had a sinking feeling, knowing who they were referring to but needed to know for sure. "Please tell me her name" The Pharaoh asked.

"The name of this angel is Tea Gardner." Ra replied. Atem looked at them shocked but yet knew the answer. "What has happened to her?"

Osiris closed his eyes and then answered. "She holds a love for you that is unmeasurable, this love rivals the fire of Ra himself it burns bright. But she wanted to see you happy and at peace, so she never said anything and now she selflessly suffers the consequences. Because of this her heart is broken, the tears fall non stop and her soul is losing strength and is giving into despair."

Atem had his eyes shut, he didnt know that this would happen. He loved her truly and his heart had chosen her long ago, but now he didn't know what to do.

Isis then spoke. "We know you feel the same Atem and that you have chosen her. For you are the ancient Pharaoh to find a Queen – his chosen one in another time, so now we asked what will you do?"

Atem didnt need to think about it he knew what he needed to do and was going to do it.

"I will answer the tears of the lost and I will bring my queen home."

"Then go bring back the Angel of the Light." Isis said and as soon as she said that Ra and Osiris opened a portal to the land of the living and so he could go on his way.

The Pharaoh smiled and gave his thanks and then walked through the portal to the land of the living and once through he found himself standing outside a familiar game shop. He couldn't help but smile and then decided to knock on the door.

In the game shop Yugi, Joey and Tristan were still talking until they all heard a knock. Yugi got up to answer the door and when he did all words were completely lost. There in front of him stood none other than the Pharaoh himself.

"I don't believe it, h...ho...how is it...?"

Atem smiled and said. "It's been a while hasn't it, are you going to let me in?"

Yugi nodded and just stepped aside allowing the ancient king room to pass, and as he closed the door shut he heard Joey. "Hey Yug who is it?"

Yugi shook his heard and replied back. "Eeeerrr Joey I think you and Tristan better come here, a surprised just turned up." Atem smiled at his partner and then they both heard thundering footsteps and the next thing they both heard was. "Pharaoh...what you doing here." Tristan asked.

As soon as Tristan said that his smile slowly faded and he explained everything that was told to him by the Egyptian deities and once he finished his tale, he took a good look at his friends and noticed that they were wearing gentle smiles.

"Yug, it seems our prayers have been answered, Tea can be brought back to us." said Joey.

"Yes it seems that the one person needed has answered the call of the tears of the lost." has come.

Tristan listened and finally said. "Well we better find Tea."

"Well where will she be?"

Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked at each other and the Pharaoh smiled. Closing his eyes and holding the millennium puzzle, he concentrated hard. A glow was slowly starting to emit from from the puzzle and in an instant all four of the boys found themselves standing on the beach.

"What the hell happened?" asked a very confused Joey

"I think we're at the beach."

"State the obvious Tristan, always knew you were stupid."

"Listen Joey, I'm more intelligent than you"...The next thing you know the two boys had got into a silly argument, all the while Yugi was standing with the Pharaoh looking at his surroundings.

"Are we here because the puzzle has sent us to Tea?"

Atem looked at Yugi, impressed that he sussed it out so quickly. "Yes aibou, Tea is here somewhere." As they continued to look around Yugi noticed a figure sitting solemly in the distance and as he strained his eyes he gasped. "There's Tea."

As soon as he said that the fight between Joey and Tristan stopped and they came running to Yugi's and Atem's side.

"Yug's right, that is Tea...well the outside is our Tea, but the inside..." Then Joey went quiet and Atem noticed this and looked at Joey.

"Don't worry Joey, I will bring our Tea back to us." Hearing this Joey's face lit up like a christmas tree. "Go pal, bring her home." Atem looking at Yugi and Tristan nodding in agreement started to make his way over to her.

As he got closely he could feel her tears calling for salvation from the despair that was rolling off her, he could feel her soul giving up and all of this he was feeling made him shudder. His precious Tea was losing to the darkness of nothingness and he could not allow that to happen.

Meanwhile back the others, they stood there hopeful witnessing everything that was happening. "What do you thinks going to happen?" asked Tristan.

Yugi smiled and answered. "A Pharaoh is about to claim his Queen." As Joey and Tristan listened to what Yugi had said. Smiles brighter that fireworks crawled onto their faces and tears gathered into the corners of their eyes.

While all of this was going on Tea had not even realised that she was not alone anymore and someone was making their way over to her.

The brunette sighed and was thinking quietly to herself. "I wonder what the Pharaoh is doing now?" she murmered bitterly to herself.

Atem had heard this and smiled and stopping just a few feet away, he gave out a light chuckle. "Well he is standing here looking at a beautiful woman."

It took Tea a few moments to register and she stiffened. "Now I'm hearing things." She said as tears fell from her eyes and with that she slowly got up to stand, but it led to a wobble and as she thought she was going to collapse strong arms wrapped around her mid section to steady her.

Tea found herself face to face with a chest and she took notice of the clothes that this person was wearing and saw that they did not belong to this time. She did not want to look up in fear that who she thought it could be would disappear, but then she felt a gentle hand cup her chin and lift her face upwards it was then that strong amethyst met the dull sapphire that had become Tea's eyes.

Atem found Tea's eyes and gasped at what he saw. It was then he understood what the three Egyptian deities meant. In the dull sea of blue he could see a soul that was trying to find it's way home, the tears reminded him of the Nile bursting it's banks. Her tears...it was her tears that were crying for her lost soul and were calling out for him.

He cupped her face in his two hands and whispered. "It's time to come home Tea, time to make those sapphires of yours shine once more. I have heard the call and I came to you, now I need you to come back to me."

Tea listened to Atem's gentle words and closed her eyes, within her she could feel a light spreading throughout and knew instantly it was the Pharaoh's love for her. Then she felt the soft lips of the ancient king touch hers and as they massaged over each others she heard in her mind. "Come to me my queen, come to me and your friends." Tea saw images of Yugi, Joey and Tristan and it was then she couldn't help the rare smile that spread across her face. Atem felt this and gently pulled away and smiled, Tea opened her eyes, the shine was there and she gently cupped Atem's face.

"It really is you."

"Yes my queen."

"I've missed you...I love you so much." With that she threw her arms around Atem and cried all the last of the pain out. Joey, Tristan and Yugi watched and they slowly wiped their eyes and Yugi said. "She's back, our Tea she's home." The other two nodded in agreement

and watched the scene before them.

The Pharaoh looked at the other three and smiled and it was then they all knew everything was going to be ok from now on. Atem looked down at Tea and held her tightly and whispered. "I love you my queen, I always have and always will."

From Egypt Ishizu, Marik and Odion all smiled as did the three Egyptian deities as they all knew a lost soul had been found because someone answered the call from the Tears of the Lost.


End file.
